Peter Parker (Earth-51962)
Peter Benjamin Parker is the defender of New York City, champion of heroes, and avenger of all. And he goes by the name of Hulk. But don't panic, he figured out how to not destroy the city in the process. He's just forever green. History Early Life Peter was born to Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick, two scientists that worked for SHIELD. He lost his parents in a plane crash, though nobody at the time knew what caused it. He went on to live with his Uncle Ben Parker and Aunt May Reilly. Thanks to them, he was able to apply himself in school as a genius with high honors. However, he was the target of bullying by Flash Thompson and his gang. He had a handful of friends to help him out, including Harry Osborn. Becoming the Hulk The Field Trip When Peter was 15, Harry's father, Norman Osborn, paid the school to let Harry's class take a school trip to Oscorp to see all the wonders his company is doing for the world. One of the numerous projects was a formula meant to recreate the World War II hero Captain America. However, while Peter was taking photos for the News Club, he was harassed by Flash and his goons, and when the confrontation turned violent, Peter was accidentally locked in a room with a gaseous form of the Oz Formula. However, the formula was in a state of gamma radiation, so Peter was in serious danger. The experiment was forced to go into full effect, and Peter was hospitalized. Around a week later, Peter woke up, in amazingly good health. The doctors didn't think of it since they weren't told he was exposed to radiation. However, Norman Osborn had bribed some doctors to send him some information about Peter, and they couldn't find what saved him when previous test subjects (Kidnapped homeless people) died painfully. So they decided to follow him and see if he displayed anything remotely superhuman. When he arrived at school, he put up with the usual bullying by Flash, until suddenly, his eyes turned green, he convulsed with pain, and his clothes seemed to be ripping at the seams. Then it turned out he became a colossal monster with green skin of pure rage. He rampaged through the school, causing a lot of injuries but surprisingly no fatalities. The police and even the army was called in to stop the Hulk. All they did was get him even more mad. Uncle Ben and Aunt May heard of what happened at the school and went there to make sure their nephew was alright. Peter was able to recognize them and calmed down, reverting to normal and ending the rampage. The Daily Bugle labeled him as the Hulk. Taking Responsibility Peter turns himself in without resistance, where he was interrogated by General Thaddeus Ross. He tells Peter that what happened to him and what he did was illegal in every sense of the word, as well as the fact that he somehow became the pinnacle of human evolution thanks to what allowed him to survive in the first place. So he's going to transfer him to his secret base in New Mexico. Peter complies, but he makes it clear that nobody else should be able to do the things he does, so they'll be getting no blood from him. In New Mexico, he met Doctor Bruce Banner, Doctor Samuel Stern, and General Ross' daughter Betty. There he did basic physical tests. However, he only showed slightly above average strength and stamina, and was otherwise average in physicals. Bruce and Betty respected Peter's decision not to partake in blood tests, but Stern pointed out that he could cure cancer, regenerate lost limbs, and increase longevity if they got the blood. General Ross agreed with him, and so the military decided to forcefully take Peter's blood. Ross sent a team of soldiers, including Glenn Talbot and Emil Blonsky, bound and gagged Peter, and restrained him while Stern prepared to take a blood sample. Peter transformed then, and rampaged out of the base. He managed to hide away, and used a disposable cell phone to call Bruce and Betty to meet him in Las Vegas. When the two get there, they meet at a casino, where Peter asked them to let his aunt and uncle know that he's okay, and that he'll be back home soon. That's when the two revealed an awful truth: Ben Parker was murdered during a robbery. They tell him that the killer is still somewhere in New York, and that they have a positive ID on the killer, so he won't be leaving the city anytime soon. So Peter decides to ask if they'll pay for a ticket to New York City. They obliged, and Peter made it to New York. He bought a Daily Bugle newspaper and found out the killer was last spotted in a warehouse district. While there, he spotted the man, and called 911 to notify them before transforming. He rampaged, calling out to the murderer. And when the guy saw a giant green monster charging at him, he ran. The Hulk chanter, "Murderer, murderer, murderer." Which the guy didn't deny, and begged for forgiveness. The Hulk suddenly had a vision of Uncle Ben, and decided, "Not worth it." He transformed back and walked away as the police arrived. He was detained by Captain George Stacy until the military arrived. This immediately lead into the trial Parker v. Ross, an eight month trial that was won in Peter's favor for the clear violation of civil rights, but in exchange he would have to attend therapy to contain his powers and had to do public service of the NYPD's decision. Peter was assigned two therapists: Dr. Leonard Samson and Dr. Ashley Kafka. He was allowed to live with his newly widowed Aunt and attend his Uncle's funeral, as well as attend school again. He was also offered an internship at Horizon Labs by Bruce's friend Max Modell, which he accepted. Other issues were ironed out, however, Captain Stacy couldn't figure out what his public service should be. Becoming a Superhero During Peter's time trying to cope with his new life, he noticed that a lot of people at school were keeping a distance from him, even his friends. Flash made him uncomfortable with the staring, and he had to learn he put Harry in a coma, and nobody knew where Norman was. Bruce promised they'd find a cure, but the result was a mutated spider that made Banner gain spider powers. Banner didn't know what to do, until a threat arose: Samuel Stern had somehow turned himself into a green skinned supergenius called the Leader. Bruce threw together a makeshift costume, while Peter hulked out, and the duo fought the supervillain and his army of monsters. The duo won and were lauded as heroes. Bruce came to be known as Spider-Man, while Captain Stacy chose to make Peter's community service be done as the cities superhero. Peter earned notoriety for the property damage the Hulk does, especially by John Jonah Jameson. So Peter decides to try to find a way to control the Hulk. Bruce chose not to stay in New York since he still has a life outside the Big Apple, and has opted to instead by an international hero, traveling from city to city with Betty and a team of fellow scientists called Force Works. Peter meanwhile had to start dealing with his own Rogues Gallery, including Juggernaut, Absorbing Man, and Abomination. Meeting Gwen Stacy Eventually, Peter meets Captain Stacy's daughter, Gwen. At first she didn't like him since she was anti-hulk. However, after seeing what a sweetheart he is, she comes around to becoming a friend of his. Peter decided to get the nerve to ask her out, which she accepted. Afterwards they became a couple, but no matter how much they started to love each other, the fact Peter was the Hulk put a strain on them. It eventually came to a head when George Stacy died in the line of duty. The relationship fell apart and Gwen spent her summer vacation in Europe, before eventually returning as an enemy. Peter's new supervisor is Jean DeWolff. Sophomore Year During this time, Peter continued to try and find a way to control his powers, and during this time, despite the destruction he causes and the slander JJ puts him under, he's quite a popular hero in New York. One of the first people he met with were the Fantastic Four, who had several theories on how he could control his powers. They came up with various suggestions, but one thought came up: Keep the Hulk form permanently but yet keep his intelligence. Peter pondered on that, but couldn't figure out how to achieve it. He consulted his therapists on this, and they admit they couldn't think of a way to do that as well. Around this time, a mysterious new villain appears, with a soldier that is a mix of Hulk and Spider-Man: Peter's own clone. The Spider-Hulk rampages through New York until Peter and the Fantastic Four took it down. This lead him to seek out this new villain, who he compares to...A Jackal. Jackal The Jackal starts to appear when he fights crime, dressed in a scarlet suit with an Anubis mask. It disturbs Peter that the stranger is wearing a clear jackal mask, something he only told a handful of people. So he goes around to the people he told, and when he hears them repeat a phrase the Jackal said (The suit is Scarlet, not red), it leads him to realize who it is: Dr. Miles Warren. Dr. Warren is a scientist at Horizon Labs that Peter interned under, and he explained that Gwen Stacy proclaimed her love for him when they met before she and Peter broke up, leading to her becoming the Harpy. Peter recognizes that he has Erotomania, a mental disorder where someone believes the object of their affection is proclaiming love through looks and gestures. Peter hulks out and fights him. That's when the Jackal turns into a gamma mutate, but more animalistic with fur, fangs, claws, and even a tail.Category:Earth-51962 Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Peter Parker Category:Versions of Hulk Category:New York City (Earth-51962) Category:Teenage Heroes